


Torchwood Drabbles

by mydeira



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundry and assorted Torchwood drabbles. A bit of something for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Drabbles

Tosh/Ianto  
“Do you have to wear so many bloody layers?” she growled in frustration, giving up on his shirt and going for his trousers.

He chuckled. “And here I thought everyone liked how I dressed.”

She did, just not when it slowed her down.

Finally, she slipped inside to find him desperately hard. The contact spurred him into action. Her skirt was tugged roughly up, knickers shoved aside. He sheathed himself in one stroke.

“Patience isn’t your strong suit, Toshiko,” his voice was rough, lacking its normal control.

“You’ve been winding me up all day, Ianto. Are you really that surprised?”  


  
Gwen/Ianto  
Ianto found himself literally backed into a corner.

“Gwen, what are you doing?”

“What I’ve been meaning to since I started working here,” she replied, toying with the end of his tie.

He’d given her more credit than this. Hell, Owen had held out longer.

“Are you sure you want to be doing this? Here?”

Gwen just smiled as she set to work on his trousers.

“Far be it from me to stop you then.” Ianto relaxed. He might spend most of his days picking up the team’s shit, but they all found ways to make it up to him.  


  
Tosh/Jack  
“Everyone thinks you and Ianto have a secret affair going.”

Jack grinned up at Tosh. “Even Ianto?”

“Fine, Gwen and Owen. They say the whole stopwatch thing is proof positive.”

His laughter vibrated against her skin, sending pleasant shivers radiating outward. “So they have no idea about us?”

“Why would the dashing Captain Jack be interested in quiet, mousey me?”

“Quiet and mousey? They really don’t know you, Toshiko.”

She patted Jack’s head affectionately. “That’s how I like it.”

“So do I,” he murmured, resuming his descent.

Until the necklace, Tosh hadn’t appreciated the freedom of misperception.

She did now.  


  
Gwen/Tosh  
Tosh couldn’t help but feel a small thrill of victory as Gwen kissed her, soft mouth curious and desperate. When she learnt that Gwen had taken up with Owen, she knew it was only a matter of time before things fell apart. It was amazing the benefits a sympathetic ear had. Tosh had gotten Suzie into bed the same way.

She grinned as Gwen maneuvered them towards the bedroom. So eager. Tosh didn’t have any complaints though. Most people said make-up sex was the best. She preferred rebound sex. All the passion with fewer regrets. On her end, at least.  


  
Gwen/Suzie  
“It becomes second nature after awhile, the lying. But you had a head start on that long before you met us.”

Gwen turned to find Suzie smiling proudly back, elegant in her bullet-riddled trench coat.

“I won’t end up like you.”

Suzie closed the distance between them, ice cold hand coming up to cup her cheek. “Sweetheart, you already are me. The sooner you realize that, the easier things will be.”

Before Gwen could respond, Suzie kissed her. It was gentle, almost loving. Suzie tasted like death. But death was Gwen’s life now, so she gave herself over without hesitation.  


  
Jack/Rhys  
Rhys’ hands fisted in the shirt of the man who had destroyed his life.

“It’s all your fault. She was happy with her life until she met you.” He slammed Jack against the wall for good measure.

Jack just smiled bemusedly back. “Ignorance is bliss. Isn’t that what people say?”

“Fuck you, Jack.”

It almost seemed as if Jack leered at him. “I’ve had worse offers.”

Stunned, Rhys let go.

Jack stepped close. “Gwen really has no idea what you’re really like, does she, Rhys? You might still have her if she did.”

Before Rhys could respond, Jack kissed him.  


  
Gwen/Yvonne (from “Everything Changes”)  
“You want the good information, PC Cooper, you’ve got to pay,” Yvonne said as she backed into the washroom stall, tugging Gwen with her.

“We nearly got caught last time, Yvonne.” But Gwen locked the door behind them. She maneuvered in the small space, pressing Yvonne against the partition.

Yvonne’s hands wrapped around her waist. “Yet it never deters you.”

“I like a bit of a thrill,” Gwen admitted. “Safe’s what I have Rhys for.”

Yvonne chuckled. “Poor bastard hasn’t a clue. Thinks your wild days are done.”

Gwen smirked, leaning in to kiss Yvonne. “That’s why I love him.”  


  
Rhys/Dav  
Dav smirked as Rhys switched off his mobile. “Gwen really thinks you buy that working late line?”

“Seems to,” he replied, crawling back under the covers.

“She must think you’re thick.”

“Gwen also thinks I’m a good, loyal boyfriend.”

“I retract my earlier statement. She’s the one who’s thick.”

“Watch it.”

“Sorry, mate, but it’s true. Three years and she hasn’t caught on that ‘getting pissed and grabbing a curry’ is code for ‘I’m going to shag Dav senseless’?”

“The senseless bit’s right. But if you don’t shut it, it won’t be because of shagging.”

“Love it when you’re angry.”  


  
Gwen/Diane  
“Men don’t always understand that it takes a girl to know what a girl wants,” Diane purred, fingers slipping skillfully into Gwen’s pussy.

Gwen’s reply became a heady moan as Diane’s fingers twisted. “God, you’re good at this.”

“Comes from knowing the territory,” Diane stated, sounding decidely smug.

Gwen made a move to reciprocate, but Diane swatted her away.

“No, dear girl, this time is just for you.” She caught Gwen’s lips in a quick kiss. “Tonight you’ll more than return the favor.”

Gwen found she was looking forward to that very much. She’d show Diane a thing or two.  


  
Jack/Diane  
“And you said we’d never see each other again.” Diane grinned as she shoved Jack onto the bed, moving to straddle him.

His hands settled on her hips, so familiar even after being absent nearly ten years. He hadn’t aged a day. Diane hated Jack just a bit for that.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly counting on you flying through the Rift to get to me. Most people aren’t that persistent.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Harkness. You’re good, but not that good.”

“Oh, I am that good.” He rolled, pinning her to the mattress. “I think you just need to be reminded.”  


  
Tosh/Rhys  
It wasn’t until their third round of drinks that Tosh realized that the Rhys she was with was Gwen’s Rhys.

“She doing alright these days?” he asked after she told him.

As alright as anyone could be working at Torchwood. But Tosh simply nodded.

“That’s good,” he commented, staring at his glass. “Suppose that makes this a wash then, you and me?”

“Only if you want it to.” She smiled at him and rested her hand gently on his arm. “I’ve been having a really good time, Rhys. I’d hate for it to end.”

He grinned back. “So would I.”  


  
Owen/Detective Swanson  
“Can I buy the lady a drink?”

Detective Swanson looked up. It was one of the Torchwood lot. The doctor. Harper, wasn’t it? She eyed him for a moment, sizing him up. Then shrugged. “Why not? It’s the least you owe me.”

He chuckled. “You’d think Torchwood had taken over one too many of your crime scenes.”

She glared at him.

“So what’s the good detective up to this evening?”

“Looks like I’m having free drinks with an insufferable prick.” At least he was an attractive one.

His eyes danced. “And here I thought we barely even knew each other.”  


  
Owen/Alice (pizza girl from “Cyberwoman”)  
Whenever Owen ordered pizza, Alice was the one to bring it. She was too close to being a teenager for comfort with her too bright smile and innocent eyes. But that didn’t stop him from spending time chatting her up. It was good for one’s ego, if nothing else.

But now Alice wouldn’t be delivering any more pizzas or wasting her time chatting with a guy who only chatted back out of boredom. She had her brain cut out by a cyberwoman and her body shot down by the bloke fancied. It was a shitty way to die. Poor Alice.

  
Ianto/Yvonne Hartman  
“Ianto Jones, dressed for success.” Yvonne smiled up at him as she straightened his tie. “Now, don’t you look stunning?”

He shifted uneasily. “It’s not me, Yvonne. People will see right through this.”

“Ianto, they’ll only see what you want them to see. It’s what you’re good at.”

“Alright, most people might be fooled, but I’ve heard Captain Harkness isn’t most people.”

“No, he’s not, but he has a weakness for a pretty face.”

“I knew it wasn’t my brain you respected.”

“Your brain is what got you this assignment. Your face is just what gets you in the door.”  


  
Owen/Rhys  
The brickwork dug into Owen’s cheek as Rhys shoved him against the wall.

“Now I’m getting what she saw in you.” There was a cold glee in Rhys’ voice. “So light and easy to throw around. Gwen does love being able to manhandle a bloke.”

“Makes her being with you even more of a mystery.”

Rhys spun him. “I never said she couldn’t. But she’s with me because I make her feel safe.”

Owen snorted. “Safe doesn’t satisfy, Rhys.”

“It may not, but it’s what she comes home to. Remember that.” Rhys kissed him on the forehead before walking off.  


  
Tosh/Yvonne from “Everything Changes”  
“I’m beginning to think ‘Captain Jack Harkness’ isn’t a lucky name to have,” Yvonne said lightly as she took the missing person’s report from Tosh. “Or else blokes by that name like to go wandering without a by your leave.”

Tosh smiled faintly. The woman was more right than she knew. “Thanks for the help, Yvonne.”

“No trouble at all, sweetheart.” Yvonne patted her hand sympathetically. “Anything for a friend of Gwen’s. Just don’t tell her I told you so, yeah?”

Nodding, Tosh stood. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Especially when the friend’s as pretty as you are.” Yvonne winked.  


  
Jack/Suzie  
“Death really isn’t a disease, Jack. You won’t catch it by hanging around us lot.” Suzie leaned next to him against the crypt wall.

Jack smirked. “I’ve got death down to a science. It’s staying dead I can’t manage.”

“And why would you want to? There’s nothing.” She shook her head. “It’s a gift you’ve got, not a curse. You’re a fool not to see.”

“Die a couple hundred times, then get back to me.”

“Unless you find the other glove, I’m stuck with my measly two,” she said lightly.

He opened his mouth to reply, but she was gone.  


  
Owen/Myfanway  
“Come on, sweetheart, it’s your favorite.” Owen held out the tray of extra spicy buffalo wings to Myfanway.

She backed up, head jerking from side to side.

“Bloody stubborn bird,” he muttered. “Not eating won’t bring him back, you know.”

Myfanway just blinked enigmatically, settling down to watch him.

“Your loss.” He put the tray on the ground between them and selected one of the wings. “I’ll be damned if I let them go to waste.”

Owen was on his fifth wing before Myfanway edged back over, beak open expectantly.

He grinned, tossing her one. “Knew that’d do the trick.”  
 ****


End file.
